The proposed research will complete an on-going longitudinal study of the consequences of pregnancy loss (spontaneous abortion, ectopic pregnancy, stillbirth, and neonatal death) for the families affected. When completed, the study will have data on a host of psychological and sociological variables (e.g. life stresses, social support, household changes, fertility behavior, marital satisfaction, professional interventions, and mental health and grief outcomes) for 160 women who have had losses and approximately half of their spouses or partners at three points in time: six to eight weeks following the loss, 12-15 months later, and 25-29 months following the loss. The sample has been obtained from private OB-GYN practices and from hospital clinics throughout a metropolitan area that includes both urban and rural locations, and it is well-distributed across class and marital status variables. In addition, a comparison group of 250 pregnant women from the same referral sources, and their partners, have been interviewed as a "surrogate pretest". It is proposed that these subjects be followed up at 25-29 months following the birth expected at the time of the initial interview. This will complete the design and allow for more reliable conclusions about what effects may be attributable specifically to the loss. By using a longitudinal design, a sample from widely varying backgrounds, and validated measures, it will be possible to assess which groups are at greatest risk of long-term psychological disorder and family disruption. It will also be possible to assess the effects of the loss on subsequent fertility, and to evaluate the effectiveness of various intervention practices at the time of the loss. The results of the research should provide important new data on bereavement in general, on the specific needs of families experiencing perinatal loss, and on the characteristics of those in need of particular attention.